Commission: Waterfall in the Night
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Commission by Pronon1990. Korra and Bolin go camping and end up making love under a waterfall. Please Comment.


Waterfall in the Night

Commission by Pronon1990.

Korra walked down the rocky slope. She pushed her way through the woods as she looked through woods for Bolin. The two had come out here to go camping and to work on their earthbending since they were traveling through the Earth Kingdom.

Bolin had disappeared after dinner, saying he would go to the waterfall they walked pass early in the day. It had been over two hours and he still hadn't returned to the campsite so Korra decided to go find him.

She finally made it through the wildness back to the hidden beach. She pulled out the leaves that were caught in her hair. A full moon hung in the sky with stars trickling around it. The beauty of the sky shined down on the lake and waterfall that poured into it and a large rock stood in the middle of it. It shined so splendidly that it left Korra star struck.

Her eyes shimmered and she could barely take a few steps forward. "This is amazing," was all that came out of her mouth. It was no wonder Bolin wanted to come back here. She then remembered. "Bolin."

Korra looked around the beach, but saw nothing other than sand. "Where is he?"

As if on cue, Bolin's head popped out of the water and threw it back like something out of a cheesy mover. He took a breath before he opened his eyes. "Korra." The avatar brought her attention back to the lake. Bolin waved his hand above his head.

"Bolin, what are you doing-" Korra stepped forward when she noticed she stepped on top of something. She looked down to see Bolin's clothes scattered across the ground. She even noticed that his boxers were down on the ground.

She looked back at the earthbender. "Are you in the lake naked?" She knew the two were out there alone, but she didn't expect the boy to be swimming around naked.

"Yeah," Bolin exclaimed. "You should do it too, it feels really good."

Korra looked at him curiously for a second and then smiled. It might be nice to have fun after all the traveling and fighting they had been through lately. She pulled off her shirt and stripped out of all of her clothes, letting them fall beside Bolin's.

Lastly she pulled out the hair accessories in her hair to let it fall around her shoulders and back. She ran into the lake and leaped into the deep end, causing a huge splash. Korra created a huge wave that caught Bolin in it.

The two played in the lake, wrestling around and splashing one another. Korra swam away from Bolin with Bolin furiously chasing after her. The earthbender managed to catch up and tackled her into the water, dragging her down by his weight.

The two popped their heads out of the water, gasping for air. They were under the waterfall when they pulled themselves out. Bolin had his hands on Korra's slender shoulders. "See, didn't I tell you this would be fun.

"Yeah," Korra laughed. She stared at the smiling boy and his messy drip hair since he been in the water. She really thought the look worked for him. She smiled herself. With no further warning, she leaned in and kissed Bolin.

Bolin simply followed her lead, closing his eyes. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck. Bolin wrapped his own around Korra.

The two benders managed to climb into the small cave behind the waterfall. Korra lied on the ground with Bolin on top of her. Bolin kissed around the line of her neck in the form of a necklace. He raised his head up to her cheek and kissed her there as well.

Bolin finally locked his lips with Korra's. Korra's hands cling to the boy's back while her legs wrapped around his. Bolin pushed his cock inside of Korra, getting her to moan in his mouth. The feeling of the tight hot wetness, engulfing his member made him moan back into hers.

They twisted their tongues around each other as they both became more comfortable with the situation. Bolin grew to a full eight inches inside her. He broke the kiss to give Korra space to breath. They were both patting and looking at each other lustfully.

Because of the rules here read the rest on Deviantart or Hentai Foundry. You can find a link to my other profiles on my profile page here.


End file.
